callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AS50
The AS50 is a semi-automatic high-powered sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty Online. The AS50 was first seen at Call of Duty XP. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AS50 is featured in Special Ops and Multiplayer, but is absent from the Campaign. Special Ops The AS50 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode Several AS50s can be found at the infil point in the Mission Mode challenge Smack Town. They come with 10 round magazines, instead of the 5 round magazines from Survival Mode and multiplayer, and have 100 reserve ammunition each. Survival Mode The AS50 is available in Survival Mode at level 42 and costs $2000. Multiplayer The AS50 is unlocked at level 22 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. The AS50 has low recoil, high power (a one-shot kill to the head, neck, chest, and stomach areas), and a five-round magazine, making it one of the most commonly seen sniper rifles in multiplayer. The AS50 has a unique scope with 2.4x zoom, lower than other snipers' default 4.8x zoom making the rifle more suitable for use at closer ranges than other sniper rifles. With this lower zoom, the sway is less noticeable as well. However, the lower zoom means that it is less useful at longer ranges. The Variable Zoom can be very useful on the AS50, as the scope retains the close range zoom, but can be zoomed in for taking out players at longer ranges that otherwise the default scope would have trouble hitting. Extended Magazines is another good option, as it will assist in prolonged engagements that otherwise would require constant reloading. On the other hand, the Silencer is not recommended as it severely decreases the chances of a one-shot kill, which is one of this rifle's key advantages. Attachments will let the player combine attachments to lend to the strengths of shorter range combat that comes with the default scope zoom. Stability is equally effective, as it will lower the sway of the scope. It would, however, be worth mentioning that the AS50's default sway is actually lower than that of all other sniper rifles; this is not merely an effect of the lower zoom. It should also be worth noting that the AS50 has a significantly lower rate of fire compared to other semi-automatic snipers (about a 1000 max RoF difference), making it extremely ineffective at close quarters compared to other snipers, which can continuously fire for a better chance of getting hits. Using a sidearm is next to mandatory for such instances. Attachments *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom - Unlocked at weapon level 22. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery AS50 MW3.png|First person view of the AS50. AS50 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the AS50. AS50 Scope MW3.png|The AS50's scope. Regular Sniper Scope Reticle MW3.png|Reticle of the AS50's sniper scope. AS50 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the AS50. AS50 Sniper Liberation MW3.png|Sniper wielding the AS50, on map Liberation. Demonstration AS50 Demonstration - Modern Warfare 3|Demonstration of the AS50. Call of Duty Online The AS50 returns in Call of Duty Online. Attachments (Incomplete list) *Silencer *H.E A.P Incendiaries Gallery Firing AS50 H.E A.P Incendiaries CoDO.jpg|Firing the AS50 with H.E A.P Incendiaries. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The AS50 is modeled with an ejection port on each side; while the port to the left opens and closes when the action cycles, the rifle actually ejects spent casings to the right. *When reloading, an empty magazine is inserted. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In a pre-development image of Call of Duty: Black Ops II a picture of an AS50 can be seen open on a developers browser. It is possible it was considered as a weapon.File:People's Republic of China Model.png References de:AS50 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Sniper Rifles